Images can be used to convey information more efficiently or in a way not possible with text, particularly from the viewpoint of a user viewing the images or to facilitate electronic commerce (e-commerce). The extent to which information can be conveyed using images is related to image quality. Amateur or occasional sellers may not possess professional skills that would enable them to take quality photos of their products. One of the common image quality problems is photo blurriness (lack of sharpness).